happydays_characters_and_communityfandomcom-20200214-history
Stacey the Summoner
Stacey is the main protagonist of HappyDays’ 1.3.3 Expert Modded Summoner series. She is a girl that comes from a city of summoners called Valencia. Appearance Stacey is a young girl with short, yellow blonde hair and blue eyes. Despite her appearance, she is not quite human. Like most (if not all) people of Valencia, Stacey has blue, translucent wings growing from her back. She is portrayed to wear a mint green overcoat, a darker shade of mint green undershirt, two crossing brown belts, a red flower (possibly) clipped into her hair and a gray skirt in her mugshots. Adventure Prologue Stacey had only begun training to become a summoner before the Ragnarök attacked Valencia. She was ordered to stay out of the fight by her mother Stephanie, but because she was very concerned for her mother, Stacey felt that she had to put herself in great danger in order to help. Aquaius then snathced Stacey by her wings and smashed her to the ground, severely damaging her wing and knocking her out cold. After she regained a bit of health, Stephanie entrusted Stacey to embark on an adventure to defeat the guardians of the world below and weaken the Ragnarök. She also offered to help Stacey grow stronger by charging each defeated guardians’ soul into life crystals and life fruits so that she can endure attacks longer. Stacey agreed to do so and thus her story begins. Pre-Hardmode Stacey started off weak, and the fact that her wings are broken didn’t even help. During her first time spelunking, she was chased off by boulders, harmed by mobs and traps, and found some decent items to begin with. After her first time spelunking, she eventually crafted herself the Slime Staff to officially start off as a summoner and built her first home to accomodate the guide, the demolitionist ,and the merchant. Her first big battle was against the Slime King, and she took it on nicely enough to succeed in her first try. She then went home to ask Stephanie to charge up two of the life crystals she found while spelunking and consumed them. While there were more than just two life crystals found while exploring the depths, Stephanie can only charge up to two life crystals per slain guardian. Stacey then returns home and decided to forage the underground jungle so that she can make a fishing pond to fish for variegated lardfish, a material used to create summoning potion later on. Beforehand, she decided to fight another guardian: the Grand Thunder Bird. With the Grand Thunder Bird defeated, she summoned another one for the sake of grinding. She then used a gravitation potion and found a floating island near her first house, which she then uses as a foundation for her floating base. The next day, Stacey tried to go to the corruption chasm for some good loot. After finding a few good stuff, she decided to charge up some life crystals back at Valencia and return home. When she got back, the blood moon occurred, much to her surprise. While zombies and mobs alike tries to break into her house, she made some summoner items and decided to farm for a shark-tooth necklace. The next night, she summoned the Eye of Cthulhu. After bouncing on it with her slimy mount and a few attacks, Stacey slays the Eye of Cthulhu. After that battle, she went on to make the foundation for her floating base in the floating island she has found previously. Stacey then decided to fight the Desert Scourge and did so with flying colors (much to Aaron’s jealousy) and found a new summon from it. With the Desert Scourge slain, Stacey finally made up her mind and builds a fishing spot not far away from her first base. After she’s done, she went inside a cave to go spelunking for thorium ores and life crystals. After a few loots, fatalities and derps, Stephanie decided to pay Stacey a visit and charges up her life crystal and told her about a man in the dungeon that may help recover her broken wings. But beforehand, she fought the Eater of Worlds back in the corruption. After a messy fight with a bunch of Eaters crawling around the chasm, Stacey won the fight and got herself a worm scarf. After emerging victorious against the Eater of Worlds, Stacey went fishing in her artificial fishing spot to kill some time. Unfortunately, the slimes warned Slimey that a goblin army is coming her way. She then stopped to ward off the goblins. After the goblins retreat, she took a stroll in the underground jungle to find some loot, locate a beehive, and get to the underworld to find some hellstone. With loots filling up her piggy bank, Stacey returned home to expand her base with a small herb plantation next to her base. Then, Stacey heads back to the jungle to break into a beehive and confront the Queen Bee. After a bad start and a very long struggle, Stacey vanquished the Queen Bee, giving her access to materials useful for early summoners. The next part of her story takes her to the dungeon where it is said that a man there knows how to repair Stacey’s broken wings, but something’s not right; the man wants to use Stacey to extend his life beyond mortals. The man then turned into a demon known to us as Skeletron. After a near-death experience, she finally put a stop to Skeletron and stole a page of his ritual that would show her how to heal her wings. The page says that she requires some avian cartilage, which she collects by killing a few harpies. When she finally finished the ritual (Which is really just crafting a pair of wings and using it to power her wings), she cried tears of joy for she can finally fly again. Though she wasn’t as capable as she previously was, she wouldn’t have to worry about fall damage. With her newfound ability to fly, Stacey continued her journey by defeating the Star Scouter, the Slime god, the Jellyfish Queen and the Granite Energy Storm to be able to power herself up before facing the Wall of Flesh. After killing aforementioned guardians, expanding her base and setting up a runway in the underworld, Stacey finally had the power to face the Wall of flesh. After summoning the demonic creature and having an intense fight with it, Stacey finally bested the foul beast and thus advances to hardmode. (Hardmode and Skyblock Contents to be added soon) Relations Stephanie Stephanie is Stacey’s mother and a highly ranked summoner of Valencia. During the attack of Ragnarök, Stephanie ordered her daughter to stay out of the fight because she wanted to protect her, which she sets aside because she was concerned for her mother. After the attack, she was heavily wounded and entrusted Stacey to go train outside of Valencia and weaken Ragnarök by defeating the guardians of the land. In the early stages and middle stages of her adventure, Stephanie helped empower Stacey by sealing the souls of the guardians into life crystals and life fruits as well as giving her advice on what to do next. Slimey Slimey is Stacey’s very first minion and is also Stacey’s companion and friend throughout her entire journey. While Slimey always stays with Stacey throughout her adventures, Slimey eventually became more of a companion rather than an actual minion and was rarely seen fighting as the series goes on. Despite that, Stacey never really looked down at Slimey and they both still consider each other as friends. Trivia * In the game, Stacey is shown to wear a Seashell Hairpin, Cenx's Dress dyed in bright lime dye, and Yoraiz0r's skirt dyed in lime and silver dye. * Stacey is the first character in a HappyDays Let's play to have the life crystal challenge where they are allowed to boost their health to an extent after killing a boss. * Stacey is shown to reference a couple of games such as Undertale (by saying that holding the strange skull fills her with determination near the end of Episode 8), Yandere Simulator (by saying "Woah, technology" in the Skyblock Challenge Episode 9) and Overwatch (It is implied that she played it and loved it the Skyblock Challenge Episode 13). * Stacey is the second character to accomodate a house for Lorenzo the Painter. * A few characters from other series that made a cameo in Stacey's Let's play are Gracie, Aaron and Yohan. * Stacey is currently featured in a limited-time christmas design in the merchandise store alongside Yohan. It is currently unknown when Happy will decide to remove it. Category:Female Characters